Orphe (Wonderful World)
Orphe is a playable character of the 2D Doujin fighter, Wonderful World. She is a Bounty Hunter. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary A Bounty Hunter of Ainefir, Orphe is quiet & expressionless, but is a friendly person that likes to tell jokes. It's hard to know what she is thinking. A Highly Ranked Bounty Hunter, Orphe is but one of the best. Her parents disappeared at a young age, forcing her to live off the streets. She was later enrolled in the same school as Neva, whom the both are friendly classmates to each other. At first, she was cold and unresponsive, but somehow, she grew to like the school. She wanted to be a Bounty Hunter as she thought it be fun. When on requests to inspect ancient ruins, she often runs in to the thieving Alicephia. As a reward for ruin expeditions, she likes to take several non-dangerous items back with her. She takes the items and sell them at her shop "Fortune Circle," in Cornalia when she is home. She uses Magical Tools as a hobby and all of her money, besides the bare minimum for vital costs, go towards buying junk. Orphe's weapon is "Lotus" For a special sword with a blade on either side of the handle, would hurt myself and the poor, the weapon can not handle to the general public. Sieved so as to rotate the sword along with the body, loosening the enemy attack on one of the blades, to attack with the other blade. From this fight hand, Orphe is referred to in the street of the shield of the blade. Powers & Stats Tier: Likely 9-B, likely 8-C Name: Orphe Farcry, "Vertical Blade" Origin: Wonderful World Age: 18 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, Shoppaholic, Ally, Tsukkomi. Powers & Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Double Edge Sword Expertise, Defense Manipulation. Attack Potency: Wall Level (Has fought foes that can break the ground below.), probably Building Level (As with any Tsukkomi, Orphe is stronger than her Boke ally Duna, and far more strategic.) Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely Class GJ Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Surprisingly High (She can clash swords, and not tire much; This is due to her Guard Point Moves. She can even hold her own without Duna as her ally.) Range: Extended Melee range on both ends of the sword, farther with Fire Magic. Standard Equipment: Lotus; a weapon that deflects a blade and counterattacks with another, Fire Magic, her ass (No, seriously. She actually has an Ass Attack.) Intelligence: Extremely Intelligent (An experienced Bounty Hunter, referred to as Senpai by Duna.). Weaknesses: Can be Reckless sometimes, can take more damage when countered. Feats: Has never once, attacked herself with the reverse end of her weapon, It's possible she may have mastered the Guard Point technique, and their follow ups, has been highly respected as a Bounty Hunter due to not just her abilities, but also her strategy as to what quests she chooses. She is also respected by Rakleia Knight, and old friend Neva Evault... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Blade Shield: Whenever Orphe counters a move with S (Near or Far.), Down S, HS, or Down HS, This creates a Guard Point, thus allowing Orphe to use one of the O Abilities based on this Ability Base. (Attack Level: N/A) *Recklessness: Whenever Orphe takes a Counter Hit, she takes 140% damage; 40% more than the usual damage. (Attack Level: N/A) *Ass Attack: What it says on the box. (Attack Level: 1) *Sprial: A Guard Point Move. A counter of sorts. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can counter the stunned opponent, sending them flying. (Attack Level: 2) *Magical Flame: A Guard Point Move. Only does damage when the opponent is faraway. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can summon fire from the ground, and make a wave of fire as well. (Attack Level: 2) *Mountain of Elsewhere: A Guard Point Move. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can send the opponent flying with her Double Edged Sword. She can then air combo from there. (Attack Level: ???) *Lightning Feet: A Guard Point Move. A burst of speed. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, she can make an extended dash to close the gap on the opponent, and allow for combos from there. (Attack Level: N/A) *Spiral Ascension: A Guard Point Move. A Finish Skill equivalent. When Orphe does a successful counter with one of the said options, She can use this Finish Skill to slash the opponent in the air, and multitudes of fire circle and burn the opponent. It's hard as heck to perform, but much better than just circling a mere sword over and over. (Attack Level: 2) *Crimson Flower: Orphe summons an ember of fire that stuns the opponent. This in turn can allow combos. (Attack Level: 2) *Sorrowful Lotus: A slash that emits fire. can also be cancelled from Crimson Flower. (Attack Level: 2) *Windmill: Orphe tosses her weapon like a Boomerang/Helicopter Rotor. If timed right, it can do a heckjob of hits.(Attack Level: 1) *Moment: Quite Possibly the LONGEST Counter move in the game. Not only does it work that way, but Orphe can slash prematurely, or cancel the progress completely. Very versatile. (Attack Level: 2) *Hell's Reversal: Orphe spins her weapon, and it emits a flame that does additional damage. Useful when in the air as it can affect enemies on the ground. (Attack Level: 1) *Crimson Windmill: Orphe's Finish Skill. Orphe spins her weapon like a sword, dealing a lot of damage close to opponents. After several hits from the spinning wheel, she blasts through the opponent as if she sent them in the air in the opposite direction. (Attack Level: 1, then 2) Others Height: 157cm Weight: 48kg Likes: Magic Tool Collection, Street Sales Hates: To be taken care of. Values: Friends Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Doujin Game Character Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Heroes Category:Fighting game fighters Category:Video game fighters Category:PC Game Fighters Category:Wonderful World Fighters